There's No Me Without You
by words-are-my-weakness
Summary: Set in the season finale of series 3. Gill's life hangs in the balance whilst Julie tries to hold it together.


A nightmare she never thought she'd have to live. Minutes passed as if they were hours. Her orders given so helplessly. All the Detective Superintendent could do was watch and wait as her friend and colleague's life hung in the balance. Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them back with every ounce of strength in her body; she was in charge, one wrong order and her friend could be dead. Dead. The word went round in her head like a stuck record. Gill could be a smug, pain in the arse at the best of times, but she loved her dearly and the thought of life without her didn't bare thinking about. How could she tell Sammy? What would she say to him? How would he cope? What hymns would they sing at the funeral? Did she want burying or cremating? All these questions whizzed round in Julie's head like a whirlwind. She knew she had to be positive and stop thinking like this, but that was easier said than done. Julie looked back up at the screens, the car was still parked on the edge of the cliff, but she was none the wiser as to whether they were alive or dead.

At that moment, Rachel Bailey came bursting through the door. "Ma'am she's down, Helen's cut her own wrists" Tears welled up in Julie's eyes once more as she told the firearms unit to move in. Rachel moved closer to her superior knowing how she was feeling. Only a year ago the young detective's friend and colleague, Janet, was stabbed and fought for her life whilst she waited outside helplessly. Nothing Rachel could say or do was going to make Julie feel any better. She just placed a gentle hand on her arm to let her know she was there, that she understood. Julie stretched her arm across her shaking body, putting her hand on top of Rachel's and smiling a 'thank you' to her.

They both stared at the screens intently. Nothing. Armed officers surrounded the car, one opening the driver's door. Seconds later Gill fell out of the car and staggered towards the cliff edge. Julie breathed a sigh of relief, emotions getting the better of her and a stray tear escaped her eye. Rachel's hand squeezed Julie's arm before leaving to inform Janet that Gill was safe. Julie watched her best friend cry and shake on the tiny wall-mounted screen. She needed to be with her.

After informing the officers at the scene to take Gill straight home, Julie decided to make her way there to greet her. She would be there a long time before Gill, but she could be with Sammy, help him get ready for his party. The car journey was painful for Julie, she kept imagining how it would feel to be tethered to the seat by her neck and have a knife waved in front of her face. She kept imagining how frightened Gill had been. Driving became difficult through the tears. 'Get a grip you stupid old bag, she's fine now' Julie told herself. Pulling into the drive, Julie wiped the tears from her face, took a few deep breaths and checked her face in the mirror. She didn't want Sammy worrying even more than he had been by seeing her in a state. She rang the bell and seconds later Sammy was stood in the door way. Neither of them said a word. Julie's arms naturally stretched out her arms in a motherly way. Sammy fell into them and sobbed like he had never sobbed before. "Aw it's okay" she whispered gently, stroking his hair. "Let's get inside, and get ready for this party eh?" The pair walked into the house slowly, broken hearts starting to mend, knowing Gill would be there soon.

Balloons were blown up and banners were stuck to the walls. Food was laid on the table in bowls and on plates and drink was a-plenty. The doorbell rang. Sammy ran to answer it. Julie only heard one loud sob "Mum" She smiled and cried at the same time. Moments later Sammy entered the living room with Gill steps behind. Julie stood from the sofa, her tears forcing their way out, not for the first time that day. Words didn't need to be spoken. Eyes locked, and a million things were said in the silence. Julie began a half run and Gill walked as fast as her shaky legs could carry her, until the two old friends were trapped in each other's arms.


End file.
